User blog:MrGenial11/Yoshihiro Togashi / Eiichiro Oda interview
Hey guys, so this is an old interview of Yoshihiro Togashi and Eiichiro Oda from October 2011 that I found on a french forum Of course T stands for Togashi and O for Oda T''': Yes, as a writer for the jump, sometimes I feel not to be much compared to you (I guess it refers to the fact that One Piece is one of the flagship series of Shonen Jump) '''O: Mr. T is too humble. When I was attending, I had always loved your work for their originality. T''': I do not like stories that follow a predefined scheme. I always try to make things more interesting, more unexpected. I pay much attention to your work too. Your story is very emotional. (? I have my doubts about the last sentence so I translated literally) '''O: Haha, usually I create the character first, and then I invent a story in keeping with this character. Mr.T and you? T''': Sometimes I'm out of ideas and it tires me. I generally watch western movies, martial arts series, short series of legends and history for ideas. '''O: I see. It's a good idea. Your characters are great. The drawing must ask you a lot of effort, right? T''': Just a habit to take. Maybe I'm more influenced by the old school. '''O: The arc of ants is almost finished? I think the second half of the arc ant is very special, and it inspired me a lot. T''': Thank you. I just drew it that way as if, as there were lots of breaks in between. there have been some changes in my style for the ant arc. I am impressed that OP always retains the same style. '''O: There are times when I would like change my style, but it's risky. I'm sure Mr. T understand. T''': Yes, the editors were concerned with the style of HxH and they were worried that readers would not appreciate, but I still continued. I want to show clearly what I have in mind. '''O: So where is HxH? halfway through? T''': ''Hard to say. I still have five or six stories in mind. If all goes as planned, there should be at least 3 or 4 stories after the ant arc. Course of time, unexpected events occur and fuck up your plans. therefore, OP is more than half?'' '''O: Yes, I think I'm going a little fast. When a story is half over, I'm already thinking about the following story to my readers, so the story a bit rushed. T''': That means you do not miss imagination, which is a good thing. '''O: The editing is very helpful. In general, I give them the story in outline, and they are the ones that help me work out the details. T''': Shonen Jump Magazine has a lot of good manga with wide range of topics. Everything seems that they can continue much longer. The new ones look promising. '''O: One Piece once worked in collaboration with Toriko. I think the manga (Toriko) closely resembles the beginning of HxH. He must have been influenced by Mr. T. T''': I think the same thing, but my world is bigger than his. It's more like OP(One Piece). Haha. '''O: I see Mr. T still has a sense of humor. Category:Blog posts